snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Oakey Gunter
Oakey Richard Gunter (born Friday, April 13th 2063) Is a Muggleborn Wizard who is currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is in his fourth term (three attended). He isn't the most graceful of students with or without his defect, always finding himself in unpleasent situations during the school year with students, staff, creatures, or shrubbery. 'Early Family Life (Pre-Hogwarts 2063-2074)' Oakey was just a nameless infant when he was born to two Muggle Parents who instantly put him up for adoption at a Muggle hospital. His lack of luck coud be even traced all the way back to this. A newly married Squib couple, Warren Pewdering, and his wife Rebecca. Came to the Hospital seeking to adopt a Muggle baby out of fear of having a baby with magical abilities of their own. They took one look at him, and instantly fell in love. Flash foward two years. The Pewdering's and their adopted child, whom they named Oakey after Rebbeca's muggle Great Uncle were living a wonderful life with no magic. Until one day when they had an outing at their local park. Oakey had a temper tantrum (Something about his "Wawa" or whatever). Their was a loud pop coming from a passerby holding a drink near the family and the unsuspecting victims trousers fell down, along with the beverage covering most of the victim's face. Terrified and ashamed that their adopted child had magical talent laying dormant within him. The Pewdering's abandoned him at the that very park, where a two year-old Oakey wandered the park searching for them until he encountered a crowd gathering deep in the woods of the park. It was here that he came to meet his future Gaurdian, and father figure. Harvey Dean Gunter was a famous American Quidditch Star for Massachusetts' team The Fitchburg Finches. The man was making his appearences around the state doing signings and pictures for fans, but Oakey didn't know that. The toddler assumed that his parents had lost him and that they'd be in this large crowd. Oakey inched his way to the front of the crowd and Harvey lifted him up for a lovely photo of a fan's child and himself( They both keep respective copies of this photo with them to this day). When the picture was done Harvey tried to return Oakey to who ever wanted the picture taken, but no one claimed Oakey. Unsure of what to do about him Harvey brought Oakey back to his estate. The two of them had a very odd relationship. For the first year that Oakey lived with the Harvey. The man had lots of trouble caring for the him. Once or Twice Harvey's sister, Xaria would visit and give him parenting advice, and Harvey's mother would owl him letters on the subject. Occasionally Harvey would mix his career in with Oakey, during victory celebrations (which happened quite often at Harvey's estate). Leaving Oakey to witness and learn some uncanny talents of dance and song. A few years of this went on until December of 2070, Harvey recieved a letter stating that his Sister had dissapeared mysteriously, and was presumed dead. This was a major change in the Gunter's life, as Harvey's Mother was devisted and would need extra care at her cottage home in London, England. Harvey retired early from American Quidditch, he and Oakey moved to London begining a new life with Harvey's mother one week after this terrible event. The Gunter's lived a decent life. Living off of Harvey's Quidditch savings. Oakey even grew to idolize his Gaurdian and find a love for Quidditch himself. The boy kept piles upon piles of magazines on the subject. His room walls were plastered with Chudley Cannon and Fitchburg Finches posters as well. Eventually in April of 2074, Harvey noticed a lack of galleons in his savings and decided it was time to come out of retirement. Oakey had a bad gut feeling that day and urged Harvey not to go out, to stay home and try out for the Chudley Cannons another day. Harvey dismissed this warning form him and went out, only to return terribly injured and crippled for life. It was this same day, Oakey's birthday that he recieved his letter from Hogwarts. Oakey traveled to Diagon Alley a month later and began his School shopping with Granny Gunter, while Harvey recovered at St. Mungo's applying for a job in the Ministry. Oakey's First Term (2074-2075) for a Muggleborn Wizard Oakey certainly was one of the least surprised one of their class. Of course there were things he had never seen before as he entered the Great Hall of the famous Magic School, but having grown-up with a pure-blood family he saw enough of it to know he didn't need to freak out at everything he saw. As he sat down for his sorting he began to think of Gunter's as his family, of the friends he would make while here,and how proud Harvey would be of him no matter what house he was placed in. The Sorting Hat barely touched his moppy mess of hair before it bellowed Hufflepuff for the whole school to hear. Oakey was happy, he was told that Harvey's father was Hufflepuff and played chaser for their Quidditch team for three terms. As he hurried to his new house and his classmates he tripped and landed directly on his face, smile still intact. Oakey was very happy at Hogwarts and loved his house, no house was better than Hufflepuff. This train of thought didn't last long. Oakey learned quickly of the awful prejudice that his house recieved from certain pureblood wizards, and a Crazy Ravenclaw that thought feeding him to a Snargaluff would solve this Hufflepuff problem. Friendships: Renesmee Talya Dixon Oakey had actually met Renesmee during his trip at Diagon Alley. While Granny Gunter went off to purchase Oakey's school books, she left him to buy whatever he wished while at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They bumped right into each other and the rest of the day was spent getting ice cream, and purchasing their owls. Mordred (Mordy) Mordaunt Mordred was Oakey's cure to the Hufflepuff hatred problem. While this friendship may seem faked and unreal to the naked eye, to those who look deeper you'll see a friendship that kept both Oakey safe and unharmed (for the most part), and gave Mordred a different perspective from his up tight, straight forward Pureblood family. The two of them hit it off right away. While Oakey cowered in fear in the presence of Snargaluff-shaped boggart in a suit of armor Mordred appeared and pulled him to saftey. After that day Oakey would always be seen beside his first year Slytherin Friend. Kurumi Hollingberry To Oakey, Kurumi was the model student he aspired to be. Always studious and hardworking, while finding time relax and fun too. Kurumi would, in Oakey's eyes be that older sister who always looked out for him. Oakey would in return be as brotherly to her as possible. Quidditch Quidditch in Oakey's first term took a surprising turn for him. He tried out for the team hoping the skills he learned from Harvey would shine through and land him a position as chaser or even beater. He made the team but only as a sub, and the Hufflepuff team was surprisingly Healthy this term. So he didn't get to see any action aside from the Practice Pitch all year. Oakey's Second Term (2075-2076 unattended) On the summer before his second term. The Gunter's went on vacation to a beach house, while there Oakey was bitten by a Mackled Malaclaw. At first Oakey was to miss only the first week of school due to the side-effects of the creatures bite. But it had not gone away, so they they kept him from Hogwarts for one more week. After about a month away from School Harvey eventually took Oakey to St. Mungo's where they discovered a rare allergic reaction he had to the Mackled Malaclaws bite. Oakey was cursed with bad luck, and no one knew for how long. Much to his protesting Harvey decided it was best for Oakey not to attent Hogwarts that year and would instead undergo intense training, and meditation to withold the newly developed curse. While Oakey secluded himself into his room for hours of silence, and safety, Harvey went on a quest taking a leave of absence from his Ministry job to create an actual working rabbit's foot. After about five months Harvey finally returned and with a charmed rabbit's foot. Oakey quickly accepted the charm and fastened it around his neck. There wasn't an imediate change and it only helped some but the rabit's foot did what it was meant to do. It surpressed Oakey's bad luck well enough that Harvey allowed him to attend Hogwarts next term. in August of 2076 The Gunter's had two surprise visitors. A muggle man and a little boy, at first it was hard to believe but it turned out that the man was his sister's Widower ,and the boy he brought along was his son, Harvey's Nephew. The boy's name was Aegis Dane, and apparently his father couldn't handle taking care of him as a single father especially when the boy displayed magical talent like his mother. Harvey felt pity and sorrow for the muggle that was his brother-in-law. He graciously accepted responsibilty over his nephew and stuffed the boy in Oakey's room until Oakey left for School. Needless to say Oakey wasn't happy with Aegis intruding into HIS room and taking up his space. Aegis returned these feelings ten fold by tearing down his Cannon posters and putting up posters of strange characters the boy claimed were from something called video games. Oakey's Third Term (2076-2077) This was to be Oakey's spectacular entrance back to Hogwarts! Where he would return to his friend Mordy, the two of them would be up to their usual antics. Instead his friend was no where to be found and was not sending owls anymore. Oakey was devistated and was unsure what to do with himself, with no Mordred to keep him safe, who would keep him safe. The year didn't get any better when Harvey owled him forbidding any means of Quidditch, practice or games. Out of fear that Oakey may hurt himself due to his bad luck. Speaking of Bad Luck and Forbidding, Oakey had some run-ins with a few uninvited creatures at Hogwarts this term too. He also had to face his fears hand on. Staff: There were some changes that occured as well that took Oakey for a surprise. There were some new staff member he felt he had an unexplained connection to, and a Head of House that was the mother he never had. Groundskeeper: Mr. Waylon (Merdog) Murdoch Oakey had his first encounter with this man during the Founder's fandago when he went to the prize booth. Feeling especially friendly that day Oakey introduced himself to the Groundskeeper, and when the Groundskeeper did the same Oakey misheard him and thought the man said Mr.Merdog. Simply enough whatever name it is that Oakey hears first from anyone is the name they are stuck with. No matter how upset and aggitated Mr.Merdog was about it, Mr.Merdog stayed Mr.Merdog. Oakey took a liking to the man for his constant insistance to call him Murdoch and ended up enjoying his company when ever he was around. Hufflepuff Head of House: Professor Josephina Hadley Oakey knew of her from his first term at Hogwarts and even enjoyed her Arithmancy classes she taught. Finding an odd fascination for numbers and a liking for the Professor who taught it. Imigine his surprise when he learned of her promotion to his Head of House she recieved the previous term. He brought her a box of chocolates he that he charmed to be extra sweet( were actually eye-watering spicy) on the very first day before classes began. During class she handed these out and sent the whole class on a crying and spitting-fest. Hippogriffs, Skrewts, and Chimeras, OH MY! During this term there was something strange going on. Oakey couldn't quite place why, but the creatures of the Forbidden Forrest were now entering the School grounds. His first encounter was at the Duck Pond where a wild Hippogriff found itself surrounded by many of the students. Unlike most of his classmates who had learned how to deal with Hippogriffs, Oakey wasn't knowledgable on the matter. So instead he tried playing dead. Eventually he was tld to get up and move out of the way. When Oakey spoke up however the Hippogriff hesitated and injured their Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Williamson. Feeling guilty for his actions he later made his way to the Professor's office and apologized. In return for his sincere apology, Professor Williamson gave him a quick little lesson on Hippogriffs and directed him to a book in the library that would help some more. His next encounter would be Oakey's least favorite. At the end of a eventful Herbology class Oakey headed to the Pathways where he saw a very strange looking crab cross breed. The creature looked so odd Oakey had let off a laugh. The creature took notice of this and turned it's attention to him rocketing itself towards Oakey with a flaming fart, and slamming into his side rather hard. Catching himself quickly Oakey noticed that this had caused a scene among other students (all of which were first years) feeling obligated to keep them safe as there were no Prefects, or Staff near Oakey tried fending off the creature unsuccessfully. Until one of the first years came running back with their Ancient Runes Professor, Jenkins. He identified it as a Blast-Ended-Skrewt, and per his instructions to chase the Skrewt back into the Forrest they were just as unsuccessful as Oakey's own attempt. Before the Blast-Ended-Skrewt could cause this group of Professor, and students any more harm it stopped and retreated back into the Forrest. It wasn't long after what happened at the Pathways that Oakey would find himself in the presence of the Blast-Ended-Skrewt once more. Except this time he had a entire class of students and Professor Williamson in front of him. Disposing of the Skrewt should have been simple, but some of the other students freaked out and Professor Williamson was wandless. Oakey wasn't one of the freaker-outers, he was to busy trying to figure out if this was the same Blast-Ended-Skrewt from the Pathways. When he spoke up about, Williamson scolded him for not paying attention in the lesson and demanded that he give him Oakey's wand. He handed over his wand, and was upset because he was so focused on the Skrewt. Oakey had missed Williamson explaination of the creature to a now calmed class, this depressed feeling quickly turned to joy when he was heard Williamson needed his wand to send the Skrewt back. This was sweet revenge if the creature ended up being the same one from before. The Skrewt was eventually dealt with and Oakey was given his heroic wand back. Oakey's last encounter was at the Vegetable Garden, While he was going on a walk he heard some commotion at the garden by Mr.Merdog's hut. He went to check it out and saw a terrifying sight, The Headmaster, History of Magic Professor, Scabbior, and Prefect, Kurumi were facing down a Chimera. The scarier part was a younger Hufflepuff that didn't know the difference between safety and stupidity. Not wanting to interfere with the Professor's, and agrevated that Kurumi silenced the young Puff (despite how much the boy needed to be silenced) Oakey called him over behind the fence and kept him there until the Chimera retreated back into the Forrest with an Acromantula, that warned them of something in the Forbidden Forrest that scares them. Facing Fears: Hours before Oakey met the Blast-Ended-Skrewt, Oakey was forced to face his fears in Herbology class. The class started off well. Harvesting Fire seeds and plating bushes, but then they moved back into another a Green House for the last part of the lesson. Oakey's face turned a pale when he learned they would be wrestling the Snargaluff plant to retrieve their pods. At first Oakey refused to do this, out of fear that the Snargaluff would devour him just like the Crazy Ravenclaw had attempted to happen in his first year. Luckily for Oakey, Kurumi Hollingberry had offered to partner up with him. Not wanting to disappoint the Gryffindor Prefect Oakey reached into the monster plant while Kurumi fought it off. It took them a few times to get it but the two partners retrieved it's pod and Oakey had faced his fear of Man-Eating Plants. Friendships: Alyssa Lily Potter Oakey met Alyssa on the Hogwarts Express. He was surprised with how smart, and talkative she was (He had guessed she belonged in Raveclaw, but she wasn't insane). He was happy that she was always there for him and she proved to be a great friend when Oakey was feeling down. She was even the first person he opened up to about his curse and the Mackled Malaclaw bite. Nate Jones Oakey's first encounter with this first year Hufflepuff was a close second to the Blast-Ended-Skrewt. At the end of the Start-of-term feast Oakey was feeling sick to his stomach after eating a lot. Some of the other Hufflepuffs suggested he go see the School Healer and he would have if Nate didn't try to help. Oakey knew he meant well and forgave him soon after, but when a first year thinks he can cure you of a sick stomach that never ends well. Oakey was throwing up full pieces of Candy for hours and ended up angering the Healer when he went to see her to help him and he left candy on the check-in list. Keefer Marius He met their Hufflepuff captain during the School Wide Charms: Capture the Flag Match. During the event Oakey and Keefer quickly introduced themselves, and raided the Slytherin base to free prisoners and steal the Slytherin Flag. Quidditch: Oakey had really wanted to play Quidditch this year, but he couldn't go against Harvey's strict orders of no Quidditch. So he avoided the Pitch as much as possible this term, not signing up for the team and would cheer for his Puffs from the stands. In the end he ended up disobeying orders, even if he hadn't to. During Hufflepuff's first match against Gryffindor Oakey made his way up to the stands. He was about ready to start cheering when he heard a familiar voice behind him. The Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain! Keefer, was standing behind in desperatly looking for a subsitute to play for the team. Apperently one of their beaters had fallen ill and no other subs were available. Oakey knew he should have said no, but what kind of Hufflepuff abandons his classmates in a time of need. Oakey rushed from the stands to the locker room and prepared for his first ever Quidditch match as a Beater. The Match was tough and Gryffindor put up a great match, but Oakey and his Hufflepuff's came out on top. It was great to be a part of a team and felt even greater to have saved his team from forteiture. This was the only game Oakey played all year but in the end Hufflepuff seized the Quidditch Cup and Oakey was proud to say he was part of that winning team. Category:Students Category:Hufflepuff Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2081